<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫 by sloray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314193">猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray'>sloray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>声明：作者并不认同散养猫和习惯性喂养野猫的行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 美国队长/钢铁侠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你遇到了一只猫，在公园里。”</p><p>Tony正紧盯着战争机器的设计图，琢磨着为什么当初他没有把肩上的隐藏式火箭炮挪动两公分来获得更好的灵活性，所以他说话的时候显得心不在焉也是可以理解的。</p><p>但steve已经开始怀念那只猫了，它略显黯淡但打理的柔顺的白色长毛、在阴影中显得异常明亮的蓝色眼睛、安静蜷缩在树上的优雅以及离开时尾巴尖尖灵动跳跃的弧线。</p><p>于是他重复同样的话时用着十分严肃认真的语气：“我遇到了一只猫，一只很特别的猫。”</p><p>“汪。”</p><p>窝在他们脚边休憩的德牧抬起头来，竖起的耳朵抖动了两下，发出赞同的叫声。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>Steve发现Steven没有跟上的时候，已经自己跑了有一会儿了，但他没有着急也没转头回去找，因为这也不是第一次了。</p><p>德牧是十分聪明的狗，它或许只是被街边的某朵花暂时吸引了注意力，但它总会自己追上来。</p><p>但即使Steve放慢了脚步，德牧依旧没有在他跑完这一圈的时追上来，所以他沿着公园内的人工湖有跑了一圈，终于在一片树荫笼罩的人行道边看到了他的狗。</p><p>德牧安安静静的坐在后肢上，仰着头聚精会神的看向某个地方，尾巴欢快的摇着。于是Steve也抬起头，去寻找那个勾走了自家爱犬注意力的存在。</p><p>然后他就看到了那只猫。</p><p>那只猫完美隐藏在树叶笼罩的阴影中，只是那双过于明亮眼睛暴露了它，以至于Steve第一眼看过去的时候误以为是一对漂亮的蓝宝石被人挂在树枝上。</p><p>当Steve仔细的看过去的时候，他才发现那是一只大型猫，却不知神奇的拥有爬上树梢的灵巧。它缩在树荫之中，却又十分从容的没有被吓跑——许多猫甚至狗都曾被缉毒犬的气势吓得瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>它紧紧盯着Steven是样子像是在评估德牧的战斗力与对自己的威胁性。</p><p>Steve往前走路了几步，想要更仔细的观察那只猫。但那树间的精灵警惕的竖起耳朵，从树上一跃而下。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，Steve的心也随着那一跃滑落下去，直到猫轻盈的落地，一溜烟钻进旁边的矮灌木里不见了。</p><p>Steve心底空落落，好像是自己刚刚失去了什么东西。就连德牧也失落的垂下耳朵。</p><p>那双眼睛似乎有摄人心弦的能力,以至于Steve整天都对那只猫念念不忘,每经过一棵树都期待着能再次看到那双眼睛。上一次他被一双眼睛这样吸引还是在浮空航母上,他们初次见面时Tony对他大吼时睁大的……他真的该停止对自己队友的臆想了。</p><p> </p><p> Steve如此期待再次见到那只猫以至于第二天他特意选择了同一时间在同一条路线上跑步。</p><p>但那只猫没有出现。</p><p>第三天也是。</p><p>就在 Steve不得不认为,它像所有它的同类一样被 Steven吓到了不会再出现了的时候。</p><p>奇迹出现在了第四天。</p><p>是 Steven找到了它,这几天的晨跑 Steven总有点郁郁寡欢但这一天当他们再次通过那片树荫的时候德牧忽然竖起了耳朵,它突然的停下来,以至于 Steve没有准备的又往前跑了几米才刹住车,他转过头看爱犬仰着头四处看看,似乎在空气中嗅到了什么,然后扭头跑上了草坪。</p><p> Steve抬起头看过去。被血清加持过的超级视力很轻易的就看到不远处草坪的另一端,休息长椅上栖息的白色大毛团。</p><p>是那只猫。</p><p> Steve十分的确定,因为他没再见过别的猫眼里有这么漂亮的蓝色了。</p><p>Steve想要阻止他的狗，他怕Steven过于奔放的举动会把猫再次吓跑。</p><p>但他紧接着意识到，猫面对飞奔而来的大型犬并没有扭头逃跑，它泰然的趴在长椅上，朝Steven支起一只耳朵，只有在德牧扑到椅子边直起后腿将前爪搭在长椅上朝它吐舌头的时候才慵懒的伸出一只肉垫按住了妄图凑近的狗鼻子。</p><p>这次steve看清了，这是一只通体雪白只在尾巴尖和头顶有一抹黑色的大型猫。与上次见面时被树枝刮得支楞八翘的样子不同，长毛已打理的柔顺蓬松。</p><p>它看起来漂亮而优雅。</p><p>Steve想更仔细的看看它，他往前走了两步，而那猫警惕的抬起头，竖起两只耳朵看向他。它依旧悠闲趴在椅子上，但爪子略微收拢在腹部，或许常人难以察觉，但Steve认出这是很多捕食动物在做暴起准备的样子。</p><p>Steve意识到这只猫害怕的不是狗，而是他。他举起双手，又退回去，试图打消猫逃跑的念头。</p><p>他又去跑了一圈，等他再次回到这里，猫不见了，只剩下狗蹲坐在长椅边，不停的摇着尾巴。Steve朝它招呼，但Steven没有回到他身边。</p><p>他只得自己再跑一圈。等他再次回来，他的狗和猫似乎已经迅速的建立起了友谊。</p><p>Steven蹲坐在草地上，而猫叼着什么东西回到了它的身边。</p><p>当猫把那团礼物放在Steven的面前时，Steve看才清了那是一只死老鼠。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，那只猫给Steven抓了一只老鼠当见面礼？”Tony忍不住打断了他，他这会儿转过头来看，因为Steve的讲述而产生了好奇。</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“那怎么办？”Tony摊了摊手，”Steven显然不吃老鼠。”</p><p>“实际上，它吃了。”Steve抹了一把脸，低头看趴在他脚边的爱犬，德牧正把头撂在两爪之间打盹，对他们的故事没什么兴趣。</p><p>“Steven吃了一只死老鼠。”Tony也看着它，难以置信的重复。</p><p>“也不是说狗不能吃老鼠肉什么的……”Steve耸耸肩，因为显然Steven对自己吃了一只死老鼠的事情毫不介意，“而且猫看起来很沮丧。”</p><p> </p><p>当那只猫察觉到德牧对老鼠这种食物可能并不感兴趣的时候，它低下头，尾巴尖扫在地上，一副十分失落的样子准备离开。</p><p> </p><p>“Steven只是不想让它离开。”Steve最终说。</p><p>“这绝对很奇怪。”Tony回答，突然踢了一下桌子，滑轮带着椅子朝反方向快速滑动一眨眼就靠近了Steve。</p><p>Steve反射的想要离开，但他背靠着另一张桌子无处可逃。而Tony闪电般迅捷的出手，在他的脸颊上抹了一把。等他收回手时，拇指上有一片铅灰色，可能是他在刚刚画画时沾上的碳灰。</p><p>而Tony收回手的下一秒看了看拇指后，舔了一下拇指后在背心上随手擦了擦，然后才继续说：“在我听起来，Steven被一只猫迷住了。”</p><p>这只是一个下意识的动作，但Steve刚被抹过的那片脸颊迅速的烧起来。他想起那只猫在Steven吃下了老鼠以后小心的靠近德牧，小心的探过头，然后伸出舌头飞快的舔掉了狗嘴边残留的血迹又缩回去的样子。</p><p>“可能吧。”他回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>